


Gummy Bear Effect

by IamtheProxy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Cinnamon Roll Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Connor Deserves Happiness, Cussing, Deviants (Detroit: Become Human), Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed Redemption, Good Parent Hank Anderson, I wrote this at 5 am, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Oneshot, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), This story has a softer Gavin Reed, Worried Hank Anderson, a concerned android friend just wants you to be healthy detective, but not really, dont expect perfection, for a case that gavin is working on, gummy bears, i just want the best for them, i promise lol just warning people, i saw this prompt on tumblr and i got an idea, no beta we die like men, normal for gavin though, not actually between connor and gavin, snacks, so does gavin, so here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamtheProxy/pseuds/IamtheProxy
Summary: “Gummy bears are not a full meal.” Connor explained, "I decided it would be best if I pointed this out to you in the hopes you might ingest something with more nutrients and less unfavorable substances."Gavin froze. Was this little fucker seriously ragging' on him about how he's been eating for the past couple of days? Fuck that noise.~~~~~~~~~~~~~A prompt I found on Tumblr that interested me. By Unblockingwritersblock prompt #589 - "Gummy Bears are not a full meal."





	Gummy Bear Effect

The case was finally coming along. Three straight days of almost nonstop research and piecing together clues. Clues that had been gathered from the crime scene and through gentle yet firm interviews with the victim's family.

He had been constantly affirming that "Yes, we _are_ doing everything in our power at the Detroit Police Department to catch the one responsible."

Gavin might be an asshole but he knows how to do his job.

He had gotten almost all of the information possible regarding the case. A young girl, just went off to college for god's sake (a luxury in today's economy) and she had been brutally murdered and assaulted. The semen sample had yet to come back. The little that was found at the scene was just a few flakes on her inner thighs, so the results may not even yield anything. He could only hope the lab results would come back with something.

Gavin was able to collect enough information in order to string together some likely events, and he thinks that given the rest of the day, he will have this case added to the "solved" stack in his record.

Maybe that would help him on his road to a promotion. He needs all the help he can get after some of the altercations he's caused with the resident DPD Android Detective.

Gavin's ire towards Hank Anderson and Connor is basically old news in the DPD. During the revolution, Gavin often came to verbal blows (and a few times to physical blows) with the plastic prick. They mostly ignore each other but it's been a few months since the revolution. Androids are integrating peacefully and smoothly with society, and Detroit is slowly getting its people back.

Even Gavin could admit he's glad that all of that is over, and that everyone can just _move on with their lives._

That doesn't mean he's happy that the plastic detective decided to stick around. Androids are still a problem in Gavin's eyes. They're just so damn perfect. Or at least, Connor is. _Too_ fucking perfect.

He always sits so straight in his chair. His hair is never messed up, save for a few strands at the front that like to come loose. And for fuck's sake, he speaks like he is quoting from some sort of book filled with irrelevant fun-facts.

Connor somehow manages to get on Gavin's last nerve just by speaking, but any real hatred or vitriol has long since left him. Especially since after the revolution, Fowler had decided that Connor and Gavin would make great partners for a case. So they had had to work together, which helped them get from an awkward " _I use to call you names and abuse you_ " relationship to one where they are at least mostly civil with each other.

Like he said, he wasn't happy Connor had decided to stay (though it was no surprise) but he knew that it wasn't going to change. So, Gavin had done some soul-searching and had just managed an almost indifferent attitude towards androids.

Connor, though, has somehow managed to create a little niche in Gavin's heart. Just what kind of niche, he hasn't figured that out yet. But it's safe to say that if Connor is to leave anytime soon, the DPD wouldn't be the same.

Gavin sighed, leaning back in his chair, listening to it creaks over the hum of people talking throughout the department. He realizes he's been lost in thought for the last couple of minutes. He checks the time on his phone.

1:47 p.m.

 _Hmmm… think it's time for a little break._ Gavin thinks to himself while stretching his arms above his head. He is facing his terminal, so he can see Connor staring at him again out of the corner of his eye.

Gavin has gotten used to ignoring the stares, no matter how obvious the android is being. Gavin had even overheard Hank ask the plastic cop about the looks not too long ago, hiding just out of sight around the corner of the break room.

_"So, Connor, want to tell me why you've been staring at Reed so much?"_

It had taken Connor a moment to reply, but the response seemed extremely casual and offhanded. Like it didn't mean a thing. (Even though, to Gavin, it kind of did.)

_"I am not staring. I am simply "zoning out" as humans would say. I do not mean to do this while facing towards Detective Reed."_

_"Sure, sure… whatever. Just- it's obvious, alright? You might wanna tone it down a little, kid."_

Gavin had walked back to his desk before he heard anything else - he didn't want to think too much into it.

Sighing again, he stood and slipped his phone into his pocket before sliding his leather jacket over his hoodie. It was still cool out even though spring was well on its way to becoming summer. He also grabbed his wallet and checked to make sure he was logged out for his break on his terminal. Gavin figured he could just run up to the convenience store and pick up a little something to munch on while he finished working this case.

He hasn't really had much to eat the last few days or much sleep. He was on his last few moments of a caffeine buzz from his three cups he managed to drink in about an hour this morning before he sat down and started really putting this case together.

If Gavin was being real, he feels like he could fall over at any moment.

He isn't one to stop when he is close though to finishing something, and so he knows he'll end up sucking it up and trudging on regardless of how he feels. Besides, he wants to give these parents some insight and closure if he can. Again, he might be an asshole, but he still has a sense of duty for his work.

Gavin exits the DPD building and flips his hood up over his head. Walking a block away to a small twenty-four-hour store, he's immediately blasted with cold air when he enters. Shivering, he hurries to the aisle where little bags of candy and chips reside. He doesn't want chips again because he had a bag yesterday. He's feeling something sweet today, anyways. So, he quickly grabs a decent sized bag of generic store brand gummy bears. He also grabs a pack of energy drinks.

He bustles to the counter and swipes a card to pay for his items. He ducks outside, grateful when it seems to be less chilly than the store's interior. The short walk back to the police department was peaceful and nice. The sun warming up the air and making him feel sleepy. Gavin walks slowly through a park that's nearby the station and enjoys the scenery. He'll likely be inside for the next few hours or so, so he might as well enjoy some of the fresh air.

He eventually makes it back, plopping the plastic bag of snacks on his desk and ending his break on the terminals before sitting back down in his chair. He removes his leather jacket, setting it on the back of his chair, and pushes his hood down. He starts opening the gummy bear bag.

He's making a lot of noise but honestly, he doesn't give many fucks. The rustling of the bag seems to draw Connor's gaze again, and Gavin can swear he feels the exact moment those brown eyes land on him.

Gavin manages to open the bag of gummy bears and tosses a handful in his mouth. As he chews he grabs an energy drink out of the package and cracks the tab open. The fizz is popping against his lips but he slurps some down anyways, ready for the burst of energy that always comes a few minutes after drinking some of these drinks.

Gavin immediately begins working on the case in front of him again. He loses the feeling of being watched, though every once and awhile he feels that gaze pass over him. Usually when he pops a few more gummy bears in his mouth or drinks anything.

Time passes by, and Gavin barely notices when Connor and Hank both get up from their desks and start walking out of the building. Gavin figures they are most likely leaving for a late lunch since they usually get in fairly late anyways.

_Do androids eat? Does Connor eat?_

That's about all the thoughts that he gives towards the two, before returning his attention to the papers and the terminal in front of him. The information regarding the case pulled up on the screen.

Gavin knows which frat boy it is that committed the crime. The interviews with other college students he had conducted resulted in him finding out. It really hadn't been that hard. Besides, he just needed concrete proof.

He figures he should email the department that's dealing with the semen sample and asks when the results would be in through an email. The sooner this case is over, the better it looks on his record.

After the email is sent, there isn't a whole lot more for Gavin to do. He continues to eat the gummy bears, a few small handfuls at a time and plugs in some earbuds to listen to music while he waits on a response.

He taps his fingers along with the beat to the song, not really noticing how much time is passing, only realizing when he checks his email account for any responses.

Eventually, he feels movement behind him. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Hank and figures that Connor is following him close behind.

Gavin turns his eyes back towards his screen, clicking refresh on his email again.

Damn. Still no response.

_Tap. Tap._

Gavin freezes for a moment before realizing he's been tapped on his shoulder. Slowly, he removes his earbuds, vaguely hearing the beat of the song spilling out of the tiny speaker, seeming squeakier than normal. He turns around his chair, his eyes coming to rest on a very firm looking android chest hidden behind a white button up and the Cyberlife jacket that Connor almost always wears.

Which makes Gavin realize he is looking at _Connor's_ chest.

Jesus, why is he being _so fucking slow_ right now?

Gavin's eyes snap up to Connor's face. It was void of any emotion, save for the yellow flickering of the LED on the side of his head.

He wonders why Connor hasn't taken it off yet, given his deviancy, but instead asks, "What the fuck do you want, tin can?"

He internally grimaces at his own rudeness but hey, this was normal between the two of them. It would be weird to be anything other than rude to each other at this point.

Connor starts speaking quickly, seemingly to not let Gavin get a word in. "I couldn't help but notice that you're eating habits have been lacking as of late. The chips you consumed yesterday and the day before contained high amounts of sodium and carbs. The gummy bears that you are ingesting at this moment are not substantial in any way other than a few grams of sugar. However, the energy drinks that you have imbibed were extremely high in sugar content.”

“Gummy bears are not a full meal.” Connor explained, "I decided it would be best if I pointed this out to you in the hopes you might ingest something with more nutrients and less unfavorable substances."

Gavin froze. Was this little fucker seriously ragging' on him about how he's been eating for the past couple of days? Fuck that noise.

"What the fuck? Listen here, plastic prick. Don't come over here actin' like we're buddies or anything. You don't get to tell me shit, and besides - It's my body. If I want to put that kind of shit in it, then I-."

"You also have not gotten much sleep recently. I detect maybe only about twelve hours in a total of seventy-two that you have already spent working on this case. You have been in the department for almost three days straight, only leaving for your home for sleep and showers. Only to return to work almost nonstop on this case, which it seems as though you are almost done with it." Connor interrupted. "Your dedication to completing the case is admirable, but you should take better care of yourself, Detective Reed."

Gavin could do nothing but stare at the android with his mouth open for a moment. Then, his lips twist in anger, words spitting from between his teeth before he can stop himself.

"How about you keep your nose in your own shittin' business and out of mine. You little, plastic, fucker. Don't ever fucking analyze me like that again or you'll regret it, bitch."

Gavin is standing at this point, poking Connor in the chest. Connor's looking down at the intruding finger, his LED flickering between yellow and red. His eyebrows furrowed, and his usually warm brown eyes had grown dark.

"I see. I may be an android… but I am still able to tell where I am not wanted. I have clearly overstepped my bounds. I apologize, Detective Reed."

 _Aw, shit._ Gavin feels like a dick now. He can't help but be an asshole to Connor. That's where he thought they were still at in their relationship, as rocky as it is. Gavin quickly realizes that this might have been Connor extending a metaphorical olive branch, and Gavin has practically thrown it to the ground and stomped on it.

Gavin also realizes the advantage of being "okay" with Connor. Fowler would likely be more pleased with him and his ability to work with others and _boom_! Another step towards his long-desired promotion. Plus, it would make it easier for Gavin to strike up a conversation with Connor if they were on at least civil terms. Though, that doesn't mean Gavin would actually seek the android out, not even that he wants to.

Before Connor can walk away, Gavin blurts out. "It's cool. No big deal." He swallows hard before pushing out the words, "You didn't overstep any boundaries. I shouldn't have reacted so… yeah, you know. Whatever."

Connor stares at Gavin again as the latter sits back down in his chair, the former not even bothering to try and hide his search for something. Gavin just lets him stare for a few more moments, letting his own eyes wander around the android's face.

The soft lips, high cheekbones, and strong nose and jaw were all good features of the Cyberlife model. Gavin can't help but notice how the freckles and moles speckled across his face only adds to his looks and humanity. Even though Gavin is still coming to terms with that last thing.

Gavin licks his lips before looking back up into Connor's eyes, whose eyes were now locked onto his own.

"I see," is all Connor says, still staring.

Gavin feels some tension between them, though he isn't completely sure what kind yet…

"Yeah, ha. Uh… you know, we all gotta die of something so…" Gavin winces at how he minced his own words. He's never been very good at small talk or continuing awkward conversations.

Gavin starts at the grin that graces the android's features. His teeth a pearly white, almost unnaturally so. The smile cuts attractive lines into his face, eye's crinkling in the corners just enough to hint at slight aging but a still youthful appearance. His LED a soft blue. The barely-there lines in Connor's forehead smoothing out as he smiles at Gavin…

…who suddenly feels like he can't breathe. He's never been on the receiving end of one of Connor's smiles, not that he had ever really given Connor a reason to smile at the Detective beforehand.

"That's funny. Lieutenant Hank said that exact same thing when we'd first met and I commented on his food choices."

Gavin didn't smile back, but he did manage to bring in some air to his lungs before getting out an airy "Ah…"

There was more unsure silence. Connor's LED went yellow again, his eyes seemingly searching Gavin's face. Then, he smiles again, softer this time. His LED turning blue, as if he found what he was looking for.  

A moment more passes before Connor speaks kindly, "I suppose I should get back to work now," a small smile upturns one side of his mouth. "I am pleased we were able to have a somewhat civil conversation. I look forward to having more with you, Detective Reed."

Gavin lets a small cough go, before muttering out a "Just call me Gavin, if you're trying to get on my good side and be friends."

Connor's mouth straightens out from his small little smile before returning briefly and fading away again. His LED turning and staying yellow this time. "Indeed. Friends." Connor adjusts the cuffs on his jacket, his eyes flickering to his left towards Hank, who Gavin is sure just witnessed that whole interaction. They hadn't exactly been quiet while they were talking.

"I shall speak with you another time." Connor said, then flicked his warm brown eyes back to Gavin's cool blue ones.

As he starts to walk back towards his own desk Connor calls out, "Remember Gavin, gummy bears are not a full meal."

He then returns to his desk before Gavin can get another word in and leaves him staring after him. Gavin hadn't really been expecting this sort of resolution today. He hadn't really expected that it would ever happen, so the fact that it had left a warm and pleasant feeling in Gavin's stomach. 

He lets a small smirk grace his lips as he sees Hank appear to be questioning the android. Gavin turns back to his terminal, refreshing his email one more time.

This time there's an email from the department that's doing the sample of the semen. Clicking on the email, he quickly reads the results, which only confirms exactly what his investigation into the rape and attack of the girl led him to.

Jaime Houston. A frat boy who made solid C's and B's in classes, and regularly misses said classes. The sperm sample matches with his DNA, thus providing the evidence Gavin needs to get that boy locked away.

Gavin finishes up his paperwork, putting together a finalized copy of the completed case notes. He submits it to Fowler's inbox before logging out of his terminal. He gathers his things and gets ready to finally head home and hopefully get some decent rest tonight now that he's just completed the case.

Now he was just waiting on Fowler to read over it and approve it before officially sending him out to collect the boy for arrest.

Gavin couldn't wait.

He clocks out for the day and starts walking out of the building. He manages to catch Connor's eye one last time, and the android even gives a small wave and smile towards him as he leaves. Gavin simply nods in response. He ignores Hank's questioning glares.

As he finally gets home, he gives his cat a quick stroke down his back before turning and setting his wallet and other items down on the counter. He feeds his cat and goes to change clothes before settling down in his bed.

It's still technically a little early to go to sleep, but Gavin figures it won't hurt his sleep schedule any more than it already is. 

Besides, he solved the case correctly and quickly, and Connor's now apparently speaking to him… and Gavin's responding in kind.

He can't help but feel the slight warmth at the thought.

He gets some of the best sleep that night before work the next day, and Gavin even manages to eat a healthy breakfast before heading in. He already feels ten times better than yesterday.

Connor's sweet and soft "Good morning, Gavin" has done nothing but put him in a better mood. Who would have thought that him buying some gummy bears would result in such a good change in his workplace? He can, however, say that he's enjoying the change, and he thinks that it was for the better.

Plus, arresting the college-frat-douche-bag was just the icing on the cake.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this. I wrote it up in just a few hours hella late at night (or technically early morning). 
> 
> I've been dying to write something for this fandom. I love the game and this pairing. Hopefully, I did the character's some justice. 
> 
> Let me know what ya'll think. Reviews and critiques are always welcome.


End file.
